


Diaper Dating Profiles

by DiaperGirlAlli



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaperGirlAlli/pseuds/DiaperGirlAlli
Summary: An assortment of abdl dating profiles of futa characters of all genres. Updated as often as I can manage





	Diaper Dating Profiles

Username: @DiaperDaisy89

I am a: Diaper girl

Looking for: Diaper girls/Mommies

What’s In My Pic: The dirtiest diaper I’ve ever used. 3 messy “accidents,” several wettings, and I maaaayyy have made cummies a couple times :P

About Me: Hi! I’m Daisy, I’m 6’0”, have medium brown hair, and I LOOOOVE diapers! I’m mostly looking for some more diaper girls to have some fun with, but I’m totally okay if a mommy wants to come and put little baby me in my place. I like to have dirty, MESSY fun. And when I say messy, I mean it. I’m absolutely obsessed with poop, it’s my favorite food!!! Sometimes when I’m having fun with a girl (Shout out to @PeachyButt85) I like to reach into her padding, pull out a big handful of her mess and shovel it into my mouth. I can be a bit of a messy eater though, sometimes it gets all over my face and chest. But that’s just snacks for my playmate to lick off my titties! Must be okay with an open relationship and group play. Drop me a line, I’m sure you taste great!


End file.
